A Slytherin Weasley
by Saloma
Summary: A story written as a joke - what if Fred Weasley and Blaise Zabini got a daughter, where would she be sorted? How would Severus react if she became a Slytherin? How would he treat her? Just toying with the idea, that's all.


**A Slytherin Weasley - HP fan fiction**

  
-- Title -- A Slytherin Weasley  
-- Rating -- PG  
-- Disclaimer -- Hellouise Malfoy & Zelonia Weasley are MINE! The rest are the people that I would like to own, but I sadly don't... (Do I need to remind you that Harry Potter and the "Harry Potter Universe" belongs to J.K. Rowling or is that just ridiculous?)  
-- Authors note -- Oh well, this was what came from some rpg jokes and some chatting with Jonathon. I was actually supposed to make a comic but a fanfic is almost as good, no? I maybe draw a comic of it later... Then it will be more humours than it is now. Now, it's just silly...  
-- Length -- 1459 words

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The small girl looked around the platform, her parents were both standing there. A big warm smile was on her father's lips, her mother wasn't smiling - but what else was new?

She looked at them with a pleading smile "I don't know if I can do this..." she was scared, first time in her life that she felt so out of control. Her mother's lips turned into a small, almost invisible smile.

"I was scared too, just don't show it and you'll be fine." Blaise looked down on her daughter. Zelonia was a quite tall child, long red hair and frosty brown eyes. "You'll be a Slytherin, what else can you become darling?" she chuckled quietly and gave her daughter a hug.

"She could become a Gryffindor." her father reminded her mother "I was once one - remember?" Blaise snorted, yes, her daughter could become one - but that was very unlikely.

Fred's face was warm and shone of some kind of fatherly pride when he hugged Zelonia goodbye. "You better get on the train before it leaves you here." he reminded her.

It was at this moment Blaise remembered why she loved the man so dearly, non in her family understood, nor did any in his.

The man next to her on the Platform 93/4 was tall, his hair was red and messy and his eyes brown and gentle. This was the total opposite to her, Blaise was not that tall and her hair dark brown, not a single lock or hair-straw was in the wrong place. Her eyes very brown like her husband, but not in the least warm or friendly like his.

Zelonia Weasley saw how her mother shoot a glare in her fathers direction, he didn't glare back, just smiled before helping her aboard with the large trunk.

"Pleasant ride dear. Show them what you can do." he mother said, kissing her cheek.

Zelonia ran to the closest compartment, waving like a maniac to her parents as the train left the King's Cross station in London.

She waved until there were no sign of neither parents nor station. She sat down, looking out at the beautiful countryside that were outside the window. Trees, bushes and moors - she knew her father always enjoyed the train rides to Hogwarts when he had been her age, and she surely knew her mother hadn't.

It sometimes hit her how very much unlike each other they were, and both were in her. Her fathers red hair and big brown eyes, her mothers silky perfect hair and cold eyes.

She was afraid. Both her parents had told her about this school, most of the time they didn't agree.

The headmaster for instance; her father claimed him to be the greatest and most genius of all wizards living today. While her mother claiming him to be a big clodhopper (even though he never really had done anything that gave her the right to call him that).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was already dark outside as the Hogwarts Express slowed down at the Hogsmeade Station. The September night was not cold, just slightly chilly. A large shape was standing at the station's far end, a lantern in his large hand.

Hagrid - she knew this must be him. Her father had told her loads about him. He smiled warmly at her when he saw that she looked his way.

As the other students finally get out at the platform he started to yell and wave his big hand in the direction of a small thin staircase at the far end. "First years, this way. Don't be scared." the giant yelled.

The girl shook her head and followed the large man together with the rest of her year.

He lead them to the boats, small magically steered and moving skiffs. This was the traditionally way for first years to see Hogwarts the first time, mostly for the beautiful and breath taking view.

The castle looked like something out of and old Gregorian fairly tale. The dark castle lit up by hundreds of lights, and the lake glittering in the them. Stars on the deep blue velvet sky, it was too beautiful for word, because words would do it no right.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A new batch for 'ye Professor." Hagrid said when he left the students with an old and skinny witch. She nodded, scanning the crowed of children with her cat like eyes. As her eyes reached Zelonia she smiled shortly and nodded once more.

"I am deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall, please follow me for your Sorting Ceremony." her eyes were gleaming with excitement as she led the newly arrived students up the stairs to the Great Hall. She surely remembered a conversation that had taken place a few days earlier in the staff room.

It had as most conversation during this time been about students that would begin their wizard/witch training. She had just received the list of new student, the same list as he now held in her hand.

Minerva had been quite surprised to find a Weasley on it, she hadn't heard of a wedding or a birth. Oh well, Hellouise Malfoy, but that was not the daughter of one of _her_ Weasley boys.

Yes, this was the way the professor looked upon them, _her_ Weasley boys. They had been her headache during their school days, she was proud to say that all her grey hair was their doing and she had loved them for it. They was no right in denying that she had always enjoyed having the crazy bunch of red headed boys, Arthur and Molly's redheaded boys; breaking rules, playing pranks and getting into trouble at any be given time of the day.

Zelonia Weasley. She hadn't been quite sure what to make of it, and that is why she had brought it up. Claiming she would like to know who she could blame for now being forced to look over another Weasley, who probably would cause as much trouble as whomever of the boys that was her father ever had done.

Dumbledore had laughed her, he knew that she wouldn't mind another Weasley running the corridors. What she minded was not knowing - and probably the gothic first name of the girl.

He had informed her, and the other staff members who had been in the staff room when she requested the information, that Zelonia was the daughter of Blaise Zanbini and Fred Weasley.

That was the last she had seen of Professor Snape, save this morning. He had spitted out his coffee, looking like just had seen a ghost; paler than usually - and that is saying a lot.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They were finally let into the hall, and if the view of the beautiful castle from the lake hadn't been enough they view of the candle lit and magical roof was. The dark night sky, with its clouds and brightly shinning stars were showing threw - almost as if the roof hadn't been there.

The old singing hat on stool was almost too much fun to actually be real. Most of the other first years had been laughing, forgetting how nervous they were.

Zelonia on the other hand had been studying the faces of her professors. A small man with a warm and humours face had smiled and her, she remembered her stories about the professors. He was one that they hadn't had had different opinions about. A woman with green cat eyes, another one of them that her parents both had thought the same of; and at the left far end of the high table...

Professor Snape, studied the face of this new student. Certainly a Weasley he thought. Even though he could see some traits of his favourite student in her.

The fact that Blaise had married a Weasley vexed and confused him. He had always thought that she knew what was expected of her - that had not been it.

"When I call your name," the old witch started from a small podium in front of the high table. "I will place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be sorted into your School Houses."

After a good many minutes it was at last her turn, she had cursed his father a million times already for having a last name starting with a "W".

So now this was it, she knew her mother would be disappointed if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. It wouldn't matter much to her father if she was sorted into Slytherin, he didn't like the rivalry at all. She knew that he put much trust in the sorting hats decision - but also that if she was sorted into Gryffindor her mother would be at the door faster than you could say "parseltongue".

The hat wasn't fully on her head yet, but still a word echoed in the Great Hall - making laugher evolve.

"SLYTHIN**DOR**!   
_(or Gryffe**rin**)_


End file.
